


Love was the Forbidden Fruit

by Invisible_Kid



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Kid/pseuds/Invisible_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was supposed to let go, to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love was the Forbidden Fruit

He never told me he loved me. Nor did I. We didn’t deem it necessary. Believing that it was there was enough. Its warmth was always felt.  


Happiness is ethereal, though. The cold always seeps to your bones.  
  
It didn’t bother me that his side of the bed was always made and the darkness was the only one offering its embrace at night. It didn’t bother me that I was programmed to forget.  


I remember everything now. I remember the starving cold that devoured me when he left. All I can feel now is called pain. Remembering is harsh, cruel, unforgiving. There’s also a strange sound. The chip in my head places it as laughter. My heart starts to feel heavy, to burn like amber in my chest. The pain is excruciating. I close my eyes.  
I see a face. Familiar. We stare at each other in silence and I remember everything. All of us. The fragments find the whole.  
“Were we happy?” I whisper clutching my chest.  
He nods. “Very much.”  
I smile. “You shouldn’t have given me a heart, then."  
  
I've been a hollow shell since. I've wandered around in this shapeless darkness. Never did I stop. Never will I stop. I stagger. I fall, but I rise again. "No, you shouldn't have given me a heart, Sousuke." I whisper brokenly. I will my heavy feet into moving one more step. I force my bloody arms to stop me from slipping down the wall...I won't ever fall down.  
I remember that there was someone who anchored my worthless existence to theirs, and I feel that damned freezing pain in my chest where my heart should be. I remember the fleeting memory of someone watching me with so much adoration. They smile. I reach out with shaky bloody fingers.  
  
But no one's there anymore.  
  
Robots shouldn’t be feeling pain. Robots don't have a heart. 

I close my eyes to focus on the loneliness that crushes the only sentient part of my being. I cling to the pain of losing him. The pain helps me remember. "You shouldn't have loved me, Sousuke. You shouldn't have given me your heart.  


I'll keep searching until my heart stops under the agony of existence...I refuse to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you mind if I develop this into a longer story with slow updates? like every two weeks?


End file.
